Return to Me
by Route 23
Summary: We all loved the story of The Twilight Princess, but now, with Mida gone, there's been something spreading...and it isn't a rumor. Will her return change anything? Midna/Link! Rated T for language just incase
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I _wish_ I had the imagination to create a game as epic as LOZ Twilight Princess, I do not own any of the characters, or quotes taken from the game in my prologue...or any of the quotes that start off my chapters.  
Don't forget to review! =D**

* * *

Prologue

"Tell me…Do you ever feel as strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs." --Rusl

xxx

It was time for Midna to return back to her world. I couldn't believe that we had to go our separate ways. I can't believe she was going to leave our world. We stood behind the Mirror of Twilight, waiting till the time is right to say goodbye to her.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna said. I was still overwhelmed by everything that had happened while battling Ganondorf.

"I guess so, Midna," I said. She had become so close to me. She understood me and she was a great friend…and boy was she ever beautiful!

"Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… Never forget that there's another world bound to this one," she told me.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other," Zelda began. "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… That is what I believe."

"Zelda, your words are kind, and your heart is true," Midna said, with her eyes closed, and her hands to her chest. "If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe, you'll do alright." She slowly walked over and put herself in front of the reflection of the Mirror of Twilight, making a light case of barely visible stairs appear in front of her. She turned to me and said, "Thank you… Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…"

I could see the water building up in her eyes. She closed them tight, and a teardrop came down from her eye. It shone bright, with a shield of light all around it. As it made its way down her cheek, it slid off, and began floating in the direction of the mirror. She then gave it a little push with her hand and it met up with the mirror. The mirror then became cracked. "Link… See you later."

She just stared at me and turned around to face the mirror. It was time. I knew it was. Nothing was going to stop her from going back to the Twilight World to fulfill her duties as The Twilight Princess. She turned her head back to me, smiled and winked. Sure she smiled, but I noticed the hint of sadness in her false smirk. She turned back around and walked slowly up the steps.

She stepped onto the platform that would take her through the mirror and back into her rightful location. She turned face to us and smiled at us. Midna's body had then disintegrated into hundreds of thousands of small white grains, which flew right into the mirrors shadowy reflection. I knew that on the other side of the mirror, she had restored her body, and was doing just fine. She was probably being bombarded by questions from all of the local Twilight people. She was probably already having a big ceremony for her arrival.

"Midna, I'm gonna miss you a lot," I said to no one in particular. Well, actually, I guess I said it to Midna, but she wasn't there to hear it... "Things aren't gonna be the same around here without you. Things changed when you came around, and they're gonna change again once you leave. There's no way my life is ever going to be the same as it was before you stepped into my life and rescued me from that prison. You've changed me forever. I can't thank you enough for what you've done in my life. Nothing is ever gonna be the same…nothing."

I was never going to see her again. Through my entire adventure, she was there. She saved me from a prison, helped me evolve myself into and out from a blue eyed beast to save the world, got me to realize my true potential. Sure, people she may have spoken to must think she's a bossy, spoiled brat. The truth is she's not bossy. She's motivating and ruling. She's not spoiled, she's powerful. And she's not a brat, she's traumatized. She was there for me this whole time. She helped me to find myself.

As soon as her entire body was in the reflection of the mirror, it broke into a million shattered shards. I shook my head.

Zelda grabbed on to my hand and I quickly let go.

"Link, everything is gonna be alright! Don't be upset!" she said.

"Peazy, I'm not upset!" I said. "Everything is fine! The way it should be!"

"Link you're not very good at hiding things."

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"It very much so is, so come and sit." She sat down on the edge of the high tower we were on top of and I sat next to her.

"Peazy, I think I'm in love with her," I said. I looked at her happy face turn smug, but she laughed like she was only kidding.

"She's a sweet girl," Zelda began to explain. "Her heart may not be pure gold, but at least it's shiny. I didn't think you would've realized her potentials. Or maybe not even that she was a princess. I could see the look on your face when I first met you as a blue eyed beast. I could tell that you knew that you needed that slimy hearted imp to help save your friends, but you didn't like it. The next time I had seen you, after Midna had lost all of her power – about to lose her will to live – I could see in your eyes that, although it may not have been your ideal vacation from herding the goats, you needed to save her, no matter the kind of person she is. So Link, I may be powerful, but I cannot read minds, and I cannot look over you, but I can read eyes. In your eyes now, I see that you already miss her, and that the time she was with you, she was not completely cold-hearted. Explain when she changed your mind about her. Explain when she became a good person in your mind…"

"First, let me just say, I don't talk often. What you see right now, this is all Midna's advice to me. She explained how you never get far in life without the power of speech, which not everyone holds, so I may as well use my precious gift…Isn't that a nice thing of her to say?" I asked, without expecting an answer. "You saw it yourself, Princess. She risked her own life to save mine. And when that was, she was definitely not ready to lose her will to live. She knew that she had her reason to come to our world, and she was definitely not going to just let that reason fly, and just let her world be destroyed, along with our own. However, I still thought that she only wanted to save her own world, and cared nothing for ours. I was right. After we had restored the Mirror of Twilight, which took us a hell of a lot of time to do, she explained it. She also explained how she couldn't go without saving our world. She needed to save her own, definitely. She was its ruler. By then, I had found out after one of the sages had named her the Twilight Princess… But that didn't make any difference. She told me that she had to save our world as well…that there was no other option. I had gone through all of Hyrule trying to save her Twilit world, her Twilis. You had saved her life and had given up all of your power. Before we entered the Twilight World, in hope of defeating Zant, she had said that we needed to do this…for you. That's the moment I realized how much of an amazing person she is… That's when I realized that I could not have loved anyone else as much as her. But I can't have her. She…she's a completely different creature…from a completely different world. I can't have her. And it sucks. I have been in love with her, although afraid to admit to myself that it was true, since I had first discovered that the Mirror existed. She destroyed it, and I can never see her again…"

"Link, don't think like that. She is a very powerful woman who has done so much to save our world. She can do anything she wants. She is tough, and she is ruling. She can get whatever she wants. Once her mind is set on something, it stays until she gets, or completes, that something."

"So… So you're saying… You're saying that there's still hope that she'll find a way back? She'll find her way back to us?"

"Of course she will… And she will search and search until she gets her way. When she's back, she'll be a whole new Midna. Trust me on that."

Zelda and I smiled at each other as we walked down the Mirror Chamber. I threw her on top of Epona and jumped on myself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." --Rusl

xxx

It was a beautiful day in Ordon Village. I was looking out my window, watching Beth, Talo, Malo and Luda laugh and joke around outside. Ilia was sitting with me on my bed. My little neighbour Colin, was lying down on my bed with a serious throat infection that he had caught last week. His parents, Uli and Rusl had asked me to babysit the 12 year old.

"Ilia, you don't have to stay here with me," I said.

"I want to!" Ilia said. "You've been looking very upset lately and I would do whatever I could to find out why you are!"

"I just miss…" I began. "Never mind."

"Who do you miss? Is it one of your friends you met on your little adventure you had a few years back?" Ilia guessed.

"No, I miss… My parents," I lied. I wanted to tell Ilia the truth about Midna and Zelda, but I couldn't. What was I supposed to tell her? The whole story about how I had to help an imp find a bunch of evil shadow things so she can turn into this huge, bulgy monster? About how Ganondorf used Zant, a Twilight creature, and tried to take over the Twilight world? About how there even is a Twilight World? About the Mirror of Twilight? About going into the Twilight World? About how I teamed up with the Princess of Hyrule to break a curse on the Princess of Twilight so that she could turn out of imp form and become a beautiful princess? About how I saved the world as a beast? About how I'm part of the reason that the Castle of Hyrule was destroyed? What are the odds she'll believe that story?

"Link, you're pretty much 21 years old," Ilia said. "They left over 14 years ago. You have to get over them. My advice is: get a hobby, a job and a girlfriend and you'll be fine."

"I did have a job!" I said. "But Fado stopped running it so now it's just a horse riding ranch because Fado had to sell all of the goats. Including Goat Cheese which was the only thing I had left to remember my parents by. He said he was going to keep him but someone stole it!"

"You thought it shut down?" Ilia said. "Oh honey, Fado had an explosion at the ranch they all died!"

"I was wondering why they sold out so fast!" I yelled. "Ugh… Watch Colin? I'm going out."

I left my house and walked out of Ordon. I just needed to get out. 3 years have passed, and I'm still hung up on this girl…who isn't even human! There's obviously something special about her… There's obviously something important about her.

I slumped around the huge field that was surrounded by a whole load of tiny cities. I know where I wanted to go, tough. The one place that has always been able to cheer my up with its joyful atmosphere, fun tourist attractions, and the beautiful sisters that worked there.

I arrived at Upper Zora River after 2 hours of my time. I knew I should've taken the horse… The thing that caught my attention first about this part of the river was the older of the beautiful sisters, Iza. She sat, huddled up, on the steps leading to her boating attraction game.

There was something off about Iza today. Even in the boiling whether, she was wrapped up in a huge fur coat, her lips were chattering, her normally dark skin was almost blue, and her hair was actually…drooping!

"Hey, Iza!" I shouted.

"Hey Link…" Iza said, shivering. "Aren't you cold?" Iza asked, her lips turning a bright shade of purple.

"Iza, it's the middle of August, and it's the warmest it's been all year. You seem frozen and you're wearing that big fur coat… Why?" I asked. "Why don't you come with me and we can fish with Hena?" Hena was the younger of the two, but she was even more beautiful than Iza.

"I would, but I can't move. Coro called the doctor and the doctor said that I was immobile because of how frozen I was," Iza said. "He said the best way to get my mobility back would be to just sit here like I have been for the past 3 and a half weeks and thaw."

"So that's why your lips are barely moving…" I said.

"Yes, I guess you're right…" Iza's eyes turned a bright shade of blue from the gorgeous shade of mysterious brown that they had been before. Her face became completely pale. She began panting heavily.

"Iza, what else did the doctor say?" I asked.

"I saw Doctor Borville a while ago, and he, uh, told me that I should only have about…3 weeks and 5 days left to live, if I don't start moving anytime within that time."

I furrowed my brow. "And…how long ago was that?"

She hesitated to answer me. "I believe that was…3 weeks and 4 days ago."

"Iza, just wait here, I'm gonna take you home…" I said as I grabbed a piece of grass to call my horse, Epona.

"I'm already home…" Iza said as her face became a bright shade of blue. Epona came rushing in and I threw myself and Iza on the horse. Iza was put in front of me because she might fall off due to the awkward position that she was in.

"I was talking about my home…" I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Maybe it's someone from the other world?" --Midna

xxx

Shortly after, they returned home. I took Iza off of the horse and carried her to Mayor Bo's house.

"Link, who's the hot chick?" Bo asked. "…She's blue… and stuck…"

"Bo, this is Iza. Apparently she's immobile… She started getting cold. Coro, her little brother, called the doctor and the doctor said that if she isn't mobile by tomorrow, she'll die. Doc said that she may have been getting cold because of the frozen weather of the previous Twilight invasion! She may have gotten a serious illness!" Link said. "She told me that she became frozen because of how cold her blood was…"

"Ha! Twilight invasion...You make me laugh! But, I'll see what I can do…" Bo said, bringing Iza into his home. I followed him and explained to Bo her condition.

"Bo, try to get her to move…because the doctor said we should try to get her to move. You may want to straighten her out and put her under blankets…" I explained.

"Daddy!" Ilia shouted after seeing Iza. "I refuse to have some frozen woman invade our personal space!"

"Honey, did you hear all of that?" Bo asked.

"Yes, father, and I don't think that we should let some total stranger have comfort in our house while she is blue as a whale! She could be bringing a deadly disease into our family!" Ilia complained.

"Ilia, don't worry, I've known Iza for 3 years. She's not a complete stranger," I explained to my friend. "Plus we were just talking for 1 straight hour on Epona while I was riding back here. It's not gonna be contagious, don't worry."

"Oh, she isn't, Mr. I-know-everything?" Ilia said. "Dad, you can keep her here as long as she will not be sleeping here!"

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure Link wouldn't mind if I stayed with him tonight…" Iza mumbled.

A whole day went by and Iza was now able to open her mouth all the way. While I was sleeping at 6:00 a.m., Bo snuck into my house to help Iza out, apparently.

"LINK!" Bo shouted, waking up both me and Colin, whose parents were still away. "We can't find Fado and Ilia's crying and no one knows why, can you please try to settle her seeing as we can't find Fado? You're the only one that can get it out of her." Fado would be more helpful to her, as he's Ilia's boyfriend and all, but I woke up and ran to Bo's house to try to help Ilia.

"Ilia, what's wrong?" I shouted upstairs after I got into Bo's house. I ran upstairs and saw Ilia crying over the body of Iza.

"Ilia, what's wrong, she's sleeping?" Bo asked.

"You stole her from my house?" I asked.

"I wanted to help!"

"Oh my god…"

"SHE'S NOT SLEEPING!" Ilia screeched, her eyes red and teary.

"Ilia, no time for jokes!" Bo shouted.

Ilia quickly stood up, grabbed onto her father's collar, pulled him down towards her and shouted, "Dad! Why the hell would I be joking about something this serious???!!!"

"Because you're Fado's chick?" I shrugged.

Ilia calmly let go of Bo's collar, shrugged and said, "Yeah, well..."

"So... she's really...?" Bo asked.

My eyes widened as Ilia slowly nodded her head.

"Iza..." I said. I was so upset...and confused. She could move! She knew how to move her mouth, and her arms...Hmm... "Did you feel her pulse?"

"No, not yet," Ilia said, with hope in her eyes.

I put my finger on her pulse, but I couldn't feel anything.

"Well?" Bo asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Ohh..." Ilia leaned on her father and cried. For a moment I was confused. Why was she crying? She did not like the idea of Iza staying in her house at all. But it was probably just because she had seen her death...And she was scared.

"Look, I'm gonna go tell her siblings, you stay here and get some rest, Ilia," I demanded. I went home and saw Colin lying on my spare bed, awake.

"Hey, Col?" I said, pushing on his side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going over to Malo Mart, I need to know if you're still sick?"

"I think I've gotten worse, Link…" Colin said.

With that, I walked over to Castle Town. I used to be able to warp, but Midna wasn't with me. I entered, and walked over to Malo Mart. I went to the counter. A new woman was working there. Her skin was painted an icy blue color, and she wore long robes over a very colourful uniform.

"Welcome to Malo Mart! What can I do for you, sir?"

"I have a neighbour who's around 12 years old and he's not feeling well, he has some bad throat infection," I explained. "Do you know what would be best to help her get better?"

"Hold on, just let me get an expert…" she walked away. "Um, I have a customer, and he was wondering about medicines. He says his neighbour is 12 years old, and he has a very bad throat sickness. Can you please take him, he wants to know the best medication?"

"Tell him to get the red potion, and tell him to take him to Borville's place, cause we're out of the blue," the man said.

"Sir, I would recommend that you get her a blue potion," the girl said. "However, we just sold out a few minutes ago, so I highly recommend the red potion for him, and if he doesn't heal within 12 hours, you may want to take him to Doctor Borville's office, which is just down the east road of Castle Town."

"Alright thank you, how much is a red potion?" I asked her.

"That will be 40 Rupees, please," she said.

I held out my hand with the rupees in it, signalling for her to take it. Instead, she grabbed my hand with her hand that was holding the red potion. She pulled me closer towards her without warning, and started whispering in my ear. "It's not a throat infection, it's a virus…a _very_ serious virus. Skip the red potion and take him to Borville's straight away. Tell him my description, and he'll help your friend. Then, you have to run. Don't ask any questions, don't think anything through, just leave. Take your neighbour and leave Hyrule. Don't come back." She kissed my cheek and pushed my hand away.

The worker kept the potion, and made me keep my rupees. She was a little weirdo, wasn't she? But I was going to obey her. For some off reason, though I had just met this girl, I thoroughly had trust in her…like something about what she was saying seemed…real.

"Thank you for coming to Malo Mart, please come again!"

I walked away and opened the door. I could hear once I was half way to the west side, someone shouted. "Great job, Mindy!" I stopped in mid-step. That's who it was. The name Mindy sounded so familiar. It sounded a lot like another name. No…she _looked_ familiar. She looked like someone I've known… It was Princess Midna, of the Twilight World. It was the one who had abandoned her world to save herself, and the rest of it. It was the one who had delayed her return to the Palace of Twilight to help rescue the world of light. It was the one who I had fallen deeply in love with. I had to go greet myself to her once again.

I ran back to Malo Mart and went over the counter. A girl was standing, back to me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked.

She turned and faced me. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"May I please speak to Mindy?"

"She just left, she…quit, like, 2 minutes ago."

"Well, do you know where she may have gone?"

"She usually goes to Telma's Bar. Rumors are spreading that she spends the nights there because she has nowhere else to go. It's probably not true though. She tells everyone the story of how she met this guy like, 3 or 4 years ago and she hasn't seen him since. She says that she loves him. I don't really think she would've met this guy if she were homeless. Hobos are kind of a turn off, huh?"

"Thank you." I left and walked over to the bar.

"LINK!" Telma screamed. "Don't tell you stopped by to check up on us!?"

"Sorry, Telma, but no," I said.

She put her head down and walked towards the cellar, like she was embarrassed.

Everyone's eyes were on me, including Midna's. I turned to her and pointed, "Don't act like you don't remember who I am…Twilight Princess."

Her face went pale.

"She told me. She told me you loved me. So don't waltz around acting like the thought came to your mind that I loved you too, 'cause I know you never thought that once before. But yes it's true, so why didn't you come straight to me before getting yourself a job just so you can pay Telma to get washed up every night in her bar! You're coming home with me!" She stood up and beside the counter. I turned my back to her.

"Link!" she said. I turned around and she didn't say anything. She just grabbed my hand and held it tight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I was planning on helping you…if you were nice." --Midna

xxx

Midna and I walked back home without saying a word. I was angry that she didn't come straight back to me. I had a very frustrated look on my face, and I could tell she just kept trying to say something to me. When we had finally returned, I made sure that she went unnoticed. I brought her right to my house.

"Col, I'll talk to you in a second."

He coughed and thanked me. "Who's this?" He asked me, opening her eyes.

"Okay, Colin, this is Mindy and she works at Malo Mart," I said. "She's gonna be living with me for the next couple of…years? But here's the deal, Col…"

"What the real story, Link? You can tell me," Colin said. "I'm 12 years old. I can handle anything. You can tell me. I'll keep it secret. Just tell me."

"Okay…3 years ago, when we were attacked by mysterious monsters, when I went to save Ilia, I somehow wound up in…the Twilight Realm…which was taking over the Light World. That's where I met Midna…Which is her name. We got rid of the twilight that covered the light world, but we still had to get her back to the Twilight World. Once that was physically possible, I found out that she was the princess. And when she left, she destroyed the thing that got her back so we could never see her again. Pretty sweet, huh? But somehow, she got back, and I just found her at Malo Mart, so I invited her to stay."

"I surprisingly believe you…" Colin said, without any emotion on her face. "Hello, Midna, it's very nice to meet you. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Colin, and I'm Link's neighbour."

"Great to meet you," Midna responded.

"Midna and I have to go; I need to talk to her…" I said, hoping to find out why Midna had returned. "Later, you and I need to go to the doctor's."

I grabbed Midna and walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wonderingly.

"Just to the ranch," I shrugged.

xxx

"I understand there's a lot we have to talk about…" Midna said as I closed the doors of the barn behind me.

"Yeah, there is," I agreed. "Where should I start…? Um… When did you come back?"

"A few weeks ago. I couldn't find you."

"Midna…we travelled back and forth from Ordon to Castle Town _how_ many times?"

Midna chuckled. "I know… But that was 3 years ago. I couldn't remember."

"Actually, I have a really important question that I really need you to answer," I told her. "My friend passed away this morning."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Do you remember Iza?"

"I…can't quite recall."

"The woman from Zora River with the afro?"

"Oh! Right. How did she die?"

"4 weeks ago, she started getting…sick. A couple days later, she woke up…and she just couldn't move. It's like her body started freezing over. Yesterday I saw her, and she was ice. She was pale, turning blue almost, and she could hardly talk…hardly breathe. She just thought that she was getting colder, but I knew there had to be something more."

"Link, I don't understand… What's your question?" Midna was so confused by what I was saying.

"I'm getting to it. My question is: What happened to Iza… Is that what's happening to Colin? Was this what your warning was about? Is _this_ the virus you were explaining to me?"

Midna bowed her head. "I'm afraid so."

"Why is this happening, Midna?"

"Okay, Link, I need to you listen to me, and listen well," Midna demanded, tearing up. "Three years ago, when twilight invaded your world…Ganondorf _created_ the monsters, it's not like they were already there. He infected them…with a virus."

"So you're saying this is like…a zombie virus?"

Midna chuckled. "No, not at all."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Well…it kind of is. It zombifies people in…a different way. It tortures you…slowly…painfully… It nearly closes your throat. But when you feel as though you're suffocating…like you just wanna give up on your life…it gives you the biggest relief of your life. But right after you get your first breath…your body practically freezes over. A huge chill just falls over you, and you just stay that way. It doesn't just go away. And it gradually grows on you. It's like you're already…dead."

"That's what she went through…" I muttered.

"That's why we need to get Colin to Borville _now_, before he gets any worse," Midna explained. "Borville is the most experienced doctor in Hyrule. He knows everything. That's why I told you to go to him and tell him my description. Once Colin's healed, we have to gather _everyone_. Everyone who we can in Hyrule before they become infected as well."

"Is this why you came back, Midna?" I wondered.

She sighed. "No. We'll talk about that later. Right now, my number one concern is curing Colin from the virus before it spreads and gets to all of us."

xxx

Doctor Borville's methods as a doctor were driving me up the wall. He would not allow Midna and me to be in the room with him as he got checked up, and hopefully cured. As I jumped up and down, pacing, Midna sat there extremely calm.

"Okay, so why _did_ you come back?" I wondered, sitting next to her.

"Next month is my 21st birthday," she told me.

"Er…happy birthday?" I said, confused. "That's why you came back?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm the princess of the Twilight realm. However…I cannot become queen until I am…married."

My jaw dropped. "Well that sucks, Midna! So you just…decided to run away or something?"

"No. I came to get my king," she told me. "I want my king to be you, Link."

"M…Me? King of Twilight? You're joking."

"I—I believe marriage is only for true love. And there is only one man I've ever truly loved. That was you." She grabbed my hand. "I need you to marry me, so that I can become the queen of Twilight, and be able to lead my world into a life of good, and no evil. I need to rule that world completely. Link, I can only do that if I marry you."

"I…don't know," I grunted. "This is…weird."

That's when the door opened. "Help! I need help! The boy has stopped breathing!"

Midna's hands cupped her mouth. "Oh, no! Now he's…he's going to freeze, and there's nothing we'll be able to do!" She stood and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.


End file.
